First Time
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Having been in a secret relationship for a while, Burn and Gazel decide to take the next step one night. Burn/Gazel, one-shot.


**A/N: Yeah yeah, ignore the lame title, I didn't know anything else. This is a _yaoi_ fic, meaning there's _sex _in it. If you do not like, please do not read. To be honest, I'm pretty embarrassed about putting this up, firstly because, well, it's sex, and secondly because it's only my second yaoi story, so it's probably full of flaws. Please ignore these and enjoy the story for what it is. I did my best and I hope it's enjoyable regardless of the mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Gazel opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He looked straight into the golden irises of his alleged rival, who was, in fact, his lover. Gazel disliked admitting that the boy he mocked, argued with and all around despised was the one who had captured his heart. He would be lying if he said he didn't love this idiot. He may be arrogant, egocentric and plain stupid at times, but Gazel loved him for it. And, very much to his surprise, the feeling was mutual. Burn and Gazel were in a confirmed relationship, though they'd sink through the floor before using those exact words. While they acknowledged their feelings for each other, they shared the pride and stubbornness in that they refused to announce their relationship to anyone else. They both agreed to keep it a secret and continued the act the way they always did in front of others. When they were alone, though, they expressed an entirely different side. The boys would often meet in one of their rooms and release the tension they'd been building up that day, seeing as the most they could do in public was share a few longing glances every now and then. Whenever they managed a private moment, they would spend it wisely, thoroughly enjoying their time together.<p>

This was one of those many occasions. The duo had settled on Gazel's room tonight, and said boy was currently being squeezed between his bed sheets and the captain of Prominence. Both boys had disposed of their tops while making their way to the bed, tangled up in a firey kiss that Burn had only now broken. He flashed a smile, and Gazel smiled back. He didn't mind the weight of the other boy on top of him; he couldn't help but enjoy any form of contact with Burn. His hands were currently on his back to keep him close, gently brushing across his skin.

Burn, clearly enjoying the caressing, softly pressed their foreheads together and sent Gazel a loving glance. A caring Burn and a very caring one at that was still new to Gazel, but he was starting to get used to it. Whenever Burn looked at him with those tender eyes, meant for him and only him, he was simply reminded of how lucky he was to have such a sentimental idiot for a boyfriend.

"Hi," Burn whispered, and he shifted his fingers across Gazel's cheek, repeating the motion a few times.

"Hi," Gazel whispered back with a grin. He lifted his head for another kiss, and Burn gladly responded the way he wanted him to, pressing him back into the pillow as their lips met. Their eyes shut again, the boys tightened their embrace and eagerly deepened the kiss. As breaths mingled in a passionate lip-lock, Burn squeezed Gazel's shoulders with both hands, while Gazel's fingers became livelier on his back. They each carried a blush of happiness as well as embarrassment, occasionally surprised to find they enjoyed such intimacy with their rival. It felt contradictory to make out with the one they argued with on a daily basis, and yet it felt so… right. Almost natural. As if their constant bickering was one big build-up to where they had ended up.

After a while, Burn was the one to break the kiss again. He pushed himself up and glanced down at the boy he was sitting on, taking in the remarkably attractive sight of his half-naked lover. A desirous look in his eyes, the redhead placed his hands on his chest and vividly ran them across his skin, causing a shiver to hit Gazel from head to toe. Burn's touch had the effect of either really soothing him, or really exciting him. In this case, it was the latter.

Burn, sharing this excitement, brought his lips to Gazel's collarbone and gave it a gentle kiss. "Mine," he whispered happily as his hands continued to explore the other boy's upper body. "All mine."

Gazel couldn't help but snort. "I'm yours? I never said that. Don't get in over your head, Burn."

Burn glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you think, we can just stop," he replied sternly, although his playful eyes betrayed his teasing nature. He sat up once more and shrugged casually, looking off to the side. "We can just watch TV, or play a game, or…"

"I didn't think so, idiot," Gazel smirked, and he grabbed Burn's upper arms to pull him back. Burn returned the smirk and leaned in, albeit slowly so as not to throw his entire weight on Gazel at once. He rested his cheek on his chest and kept his hands at the side, just enjoying the contact. Gazel beamed a peaceful smile as he brought his hands to his hair and played with the tulip on top. Burn needed little to no provocation in order to loudly defend this peculiar feature of him, but when it was Gazel, he easily let his guard slide. In fact, he was rather fond of the feeling of Gazel touching his hair, it always gave him a sense of comfort.

After a moment of silence, Gazel suddenly whispered: "But if I'm yours, that means you're mine." These words caused a similar shiver to run down Burn's spine, even though he wasn't sure why. Not only did he lack the usual need to defend himself in front of this boy, he actually didn't mind when Gazel toyed with him a little, or even treated him as a possession. If anything, was actually happy to belong to Gazel. As much as the idea embarrassed him, Burn couldn't help but smile and answered: "Of course it does."

He felt Gazel's chest shudder under his head as the boy let out a small chuckle. Burn shifted slightly and pressed his lips onto his skin, planting kiss after kiss. At first, Gazel responded little to this motion and enjoyed the contact in silence, a calm smile on his face. As Burn gradually became more daring, though, his ardent kisses managed a different effect on him. Burn could feel Gazel's chest heave more rapidly and his ear was close enough to pick up the increasing pounding of his heart. Rather than his kisses just being pleasant, they turned into more of a tease, making Gazel want more. This desire only rose when Burn made it even worse by placing his hands back on his body, moving from his chest to his stomach, his waist, and eventually his back.

Gazel perked up when he felt Burn lift him and looked at him in surprise as the boy pushed them both on their knees. Burn simply flashed a grin before leaning in, targeting Gazel's neck this time. He pressed the other boy close, leaving Gazel to rest his chin on his shoulder, as he spoiled him with another series of passionate kisses. Being more sensitive in the neck and knowing Burn was aware of this, Gazel's breath deepened more as the pleasure Burn gave him increased, especially when he brought his lips to his ear. Gazel felt his body respond to Burn's gentle nibbling, enjoying the attention but at the same time wanting more. He wrapped his own arms around Burn's back and didn't resist when the other boy moved his own down to his butt, squeezing it gently. It wasn't the first time Burn got this intense, but Gazel had never felt this particular urge before. He was usually satisfied with what Burn gave him, but at this point, he wanted him even closer, receive more pleasure, get to know the feeling of his lips scattering kisses all over his body.

Completely passive to Burn's movements, Gazel shut his eyes when the other boy slid his hands inside his boxers, giving his butt another little squeeze. His cheeks went red at the mere gesture. Not very long ago, he wouldn't have dreamt of Burn touching him like this, let alone wanting him to. But now, much to his own embarrassment, he encouraged the other boy in thought, wanting him to kiss and touch him in other places. As much joy Burn took in teasing him, Gazel trusted him completely.

Burn grinned in between kisses when he noticed the change in Gazel's breathing, as well as his hands grasping on to him more and more tightly. Sensing he was on the right path, he started to use his tongue as well, softly licking Gazel's skin. He held back a little on purpose, aiming to make Gazel hunger for more. His movements were vivid and fervent, but still gentle and careful.

His method worked. Gazel opened his eyes and eventually nipped on Burn's ear himself, as a way of telling him to cut the crap and get serious already. His gesture caused a spark of arousal to race through Burn's body, and the redhead eagerly granted his boyfriend's wish. He withdrew his hands and placed them on Gazel's shoulders, urging him back on the bed. Just barely after the boy had hit the pillow, Burn locked lips with him once again, this time much more intensely and actually a little hastily. As the boy under him responded the exact same way, he hurried his hands to his waist again. He hesitated for a moment, knowing this was a step neither of them had taken before, but then crossed the border and lowered Gazel's shorts. To his surprise, the silver-haired boy aided the motion by lifting his lower body, leaving more space and making the process easier.

Burn pulled out of the kiss, suddenly unsure about something. He looked down at Gazel, who was panting just as much as him. The other boy actually looked a little displeased about the interruption and muttered: "What?"

Burn was taken aback slightly by his discontent. This was the cool-headed Gazel who was staring at him impatiently, after all. He had seen him uncertain, embarrassed and even sad, but he had never seen him so greedy for a rather intimate act. "… uh…" He cleared his throat. "If—if you don't want me to go any further, I can-"

Gazel shook his head. "It's fine. I don't mind." He reached out and grabbed Burn by the cheeks, pulling him closer. "Just… don't stop right now," he pleaded, still breathing rather irregularly.

Burn gulped for a moment. His plan had been green-lighted, but he remained inexperienced in executing it. "… alright," he whispered back, and he let Gazel drag him into another passionate kiss. One of his hands, which were back at his stomach, hesitantly lowered and came in contact with the already present bulge inside of Gazel's boxers. He had barely even touched him there or Gazel wrapped his arms around his neck, tightly, as if to encourage his gesture. Burn granted his wish and gently stroked the bump, feeling it respond under the thin fabric that kept them separated. Even though he was still rather prudent with his movements, Burn could tell how much he affected Gazel, who was nearly squirming underneath him. The other boy even ended up breaking the kiss, sinking into the pillow as he tried to catch his breath. To Burn's delight, he even exhaled a few mild sounds, visibly enjoying his movements.

Knowing that he was doing it right so far, Burn grew more confident and brought his hands to the rim of Gazel's boxers. He didn't hesitate this time and confidently pulled them down, despite receiving little support from Gazel. He looked up at his face and saw he was looking back with crimson cheeks. Gazel was probably embarrassed, and Burn didn't blame him. He'd feel the exact same way if they swapped positions. Still, once he had managed to lower the boxers and see what they had been hiding, an uncontrollable grin spread on his face, and he eyed his lover once more. "That happy to see me, Gazel?"

Gazel's cheeks went even redder. "S-shut up, tulip-head!" he stammered, and he raised one hand to hide the humiliating part of him, but Burn caught his wrist before it could cover up anything.

"Don't be like that, Gazel," he said calmly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say, you're still wearing clothes!" Gazel retorted, and he glanced to the side, just hoping Burn didn't find anything about his private place that he could mock.

Burn let out a sigh and blushed a bit more himself. "… would it help if I got undressed too?" When Gazel nodded at the wall, he moved off of him and removed his clothes, as well as both their socks. He could feel his embarrassment rise as he took off his own boxers, now able to comprehend Gazel's reaction more, and hoping the exact same thing: that the other boy liked his body the way it was. He was usually confident about himself in both appearance and mind, but in front of Gazel, he became more self-conscious, especially in an intimate situation like this.

Gazel sat up himself and eyed a naked Burn for a moment, not needing long before a smile crossed his own face. The situation between Burn's legs was the exact same as his, which took away most of his shame and replaced it with relief. He beckoned the other boy and leaned back on the bed, waiting for Burn to follow him. The redhead did so, albeit nervously. Now that he lay on top of Gazel without any form of clothing in the way, they suddenly felt a lot closer to each other. Figuring the colour of his cheeks matched his hair, he hesitantly brushed some of Gazel's hair out of his eyes and gulped once again. "… Gazel…"

Gazel responded to his gesture by placing his hands on Burn's cheeks, stroking them gently. "Yeah…?"

Burn shook his head, feeling like an incompetent idiot. "… no, nothing," he whispered, and he brought his face close enough to nuzzle their noses together.

Gazel simply smiled at him. He could've easily commented on Burn's awkwardness with a teasing remark, but he knew that would be unfair. He felt just as awkward, if not more, but the fact that they shared their current, attire-less position, made his red cheeks and racing heart bearable. Gazel had known this moment would come eventually; they loved and trusted each other that much. They just needed to cross the custom border of tension and uneasiness as they got used to their current situation, being this close and vulnerable in front of one another. Which, in all honesty, wasn't that hard; aside from placing his trust in Burn, Gazel couldn't deny that his lover looked _amazingly _attractive. This wasn't the first time they saw each other naked, but damn. It certainly had been a while since they last did. Burn had grown into a slender, yet still good-looking teenager, with his fierce eyes, cute face and remarkably sensual body. Little did Gazel know that the redhead thought the exact same thing about him.

Eventually, the two boys met in another kiss, gentle at first, but quickly becoming passionate and eager. As they held each other close, happily sharing body warmth, they could both feel their lower regions cry for attention, but tried to ignore it. As much as they wanted to continue exploring the situation, they felt more than content in each other's arms. Aside from that, there was no reason to rush. They had all the time in the world and enjoyed their current position, just wanting to stay this way for a while. Embarrassment, awkwardness, tension, not to mention rivalry… what did those things matter when they felt purely happy on top of that? Happy, at ease, and not once doubting they were doing the right thing. If anything, the situation felt simply natural.

As the kiss carried on, Burn shifted slightly and lowered his hand to regain the moment where he had stopped. Rather than teasing Gazel, he aimed to please him this time, to make him feel better than he had ever felt before. That certainly didn't seem hard when the lightest of touches caused the boy to flinch, and Burn wasn't sure if it was shock or excitement that caused the sudden movement.

Gazel broke the kiss and bit his lip, his eyes shut. Even though Burn's caressing was as gentle as before, every touch sent a wave of pleasure through his body. It was an indescribable feeling that he had never experienced before, but eagerly welcomed at the hands of Burn. Like the first time the redhead touched him there, he was unable to stay quiet and uttered a couple of sounds, which increased in volume as Burn became more daring with his gestures. Damn, this felt good – it actually felt a little _too_ good. Gazel opened his eyes when the pleasure rose to a point that it started to control his body. Aside from being unable to withhold those embarrassing moans, he felt himself freeze, hinting that he might be reaching his climax. Gazel squeezed his eyes shut again. This was so humiliating, but it felt so good… He eventually stopped caring what would happen, let alone told Burn to stop. He just wanted more of this, more and more until he reached his limit. He wanted Burn to touch him, satisfy him,… make love to him. He wanted to close the gap by every meaning of the word. No more uneasiness or hesitance. He was ready.

"Burn." Gazel opened his eyes and looked at his lover, who sent him a questioning glance. Probably afraid that he had done something wrong, he nearly pulled his hand back, but a warning glare from Gazel kept it in place. "Yeah…?"

Gazel paused for a moment. How was he supposed to say this without making a complete fool of himself? Just speak his mind? "I, uh…" he started, and his heart skipped a beat at the cute, curious look Burn gave him. It was one of those surprisingly caring looks Burn tended to catch him off-guard with. "… I—I want…"

Burn started to catch on and his cheeks instantly darkened. "Gazel… Are you sure…? You know we don't need to-"

Gazel silenced him with a determined nod. He knew what it meant. He knew it might hurt. He knew their first time might end up in failure. But all he wanted now was to feel Burn as close to him as possible. He wanted to squeeze him in his arms, give himself to him, make him his.

Burn widened his eyes at Gazel's motion. He wasn't reluctant to take the last step, but that didn't take away his nervousness. He was going to have to take control of the situation, but what if he did it wrong? The risk of hurting his boyfriend was painfully high. His privates had been persisting on getting some attention as well, but bearing his own cravings was easy when he kept Gazel's well-being in mind, which he did all the time.

"… a-alright," he stuttered, and he slowly shifted in a position he thought was right. He glanced down and bit his lip. Gazel looked so small and vulnerable… What if he messed up? Even worse, what if it felt so good he lost control of himself and practically scarred the other boy for life? Maybe they shouldn't—

"What are you waiting for, Burn?" Gazel breathed, staring at him with impatient eyes. "Please, just do it…"

Burn nodded, suddenly feeling very grateful for some reason. Gazel may be so consumed with ecstasy that he only had one thing in mind, but he knew he was still thinking straight. And in doing so, he completely trusted Burn. He trusted him to keep control of the situation and hurt him as little as possible. Gazel believed he would manage to keep a clear head and try to please him the best he could. Burn couldn't afford to disappoint him, not now.

Burn placed his hands on Gazel's hips, keeping an eye on his face. He hoped the other boy would tell him in case he did something wrong. He held his breath as he shifted forward and entered Gazel very, very carefully. He could feel him freeze the next moment, which nearly caused him to petrify himself. His eyes widened in worry when Gazel squeezed his shut and frowned in pain. "G-Gazel?"

"It's fine," Gazel answered, yet his body opposed his words by tensing up. Burn felt good inside him and he didn't want him to pull back, but a nagging pain insisted on making his position hurtful rather than enjoyable. He wasn't used to this at all, and Burn wasn't even halfway in. Gazel tried to relax, but his fingers dug into the sheets and tears formed in his eyes. Damn, this was difficult…

Gazel eased up when Burn suddenly touched him at the place where he was most sensitive. The waves from before came back, washing comfort and relaxation over him. His hands rested on the bed as he felt himself loosen up to Burn, his body welcoming him bit by bit. The pleasure from before melted Gazel out of his frozen state and he slowly opened his eyes, meeting those of a worried Burn. He reassured him with a weak smile and whispered: "Thanks…"

Burn returned the smile and leaned down to give him a soft kiss. As great as it felt to be in his current position, he cared only for Gazel and how it affected him. He refused to do anything without his approval. It wasn't until his lover sent him another nod that he dared to move in fully, remaining as careful as ever.

Gazel pressed his head back into the pillow and let out a deep gasp, followed by a moan. The pain was still present, but it was gradually lowering as the pleasure increased. He looked Burn in the eye and the two exchanged another loving smile. When they thought about it, they could hardly believe they were actually making love.

Burn gave Gazel a few more kisses and Gazel kissed him back, until he placed his hand on Burn's cheek and whispered: "It's okay, Burn… You can move."

Burn lifted himself and took a moment to examine Gazel's face. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend wasn't forcing himself for his sake. When he saw the pain had vanished from his eyes, he nodded and whispered back: "Alright… But tell me if it's too much."

"I will," Gazel promised. He relaxed on the bed, leaning his hands at the side. Burn grasped one of them and entwined their fingers. Gazel braced himself before Burn granted his wish, slowly rocking back and forth. The motion instantly made him moan again at the amazing feeling it gave him. It certainly helped that Burn continued to caress his private place with his free hand, doing away with the last bit of pain.

Burn, astonished himself by the effect of his little movement, exhaled a few groans of his own. He couldn't believe how good this felt, especially because he was barely doing anything. How would it feel if he picked up the pace…? He glanced at Gazel again, wanting to make sure his lover was on board with this. Gazel had shut his eyes again, but Burn could practically read the excitement on his face. Staying careful, he started to move a little faster, a gesture he absolutely didn't regret. The feeling only got better, it was incredible. The blood rushed through his veins and his heart beat like mad. Burn eventually pulled his hand back and bent over, wanting to erase the gap between him and Gazel.

Gazel opened his eyes when he felt Burn lean on top of him. He lifted his hands, pulling his boyfriend in a tight embrace. Burn followed his example and wrapped his arms around Gazel's back. The two leaned their heads on each other's shoulders as Burn sped up once more, bit by bit. And bit by bit, the boys lost themselves in ecstasy. They held onto each other for dear life, Gazel going as far as scratching his fingers across Burn's back. The redhead exhaled a small hiss at the sudden pain, but it was by far not enough to shake him out of the moment. He felt so good, so happy to share the ultimately intimacy with Gazel, and his boyfriend held the exact same sentiments.

As they progressed, Gazel felt a similar sensation from before return. It was the sensation that told him he wasn't far off his climax, and this time pierced through his body so deeply that he actually began to shake a bit. Burn picked up on his abrupt movements and lifted his head to look at his face. "Gazel-?" He widened his eyes when Gazel pressed his hand into his hair and forced him back on his shoulder, right after which his body suddenly clenched around him. Burn gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. Unlike Gazel's, his body stiffened, but the two shared a similar experience nonetheless. Gazel's hand raced through Burn's hair, eventually clasping some of it between his fingers, while Burn pressed the other boy as close as he could. Unable to do much else, he exhaled a last groan, followed by an uncontrollable series of panting. Gazel had just as much trouble catching his breath, and he needed a while before his grasp on Burn finally loosened.

Burn rested on top of him for a little longer, before he gathered the strength to push himself up. He glanced down at the other boy's face, which was just as sweaty as his. With a compassionate smile, he brushed Gazel's hair away from his forehead and gave it a tender kiss.

"Gazel…" he whispered, listening to the sound of Gazel's rapid breathing. "… I… love you."

Gazel suddenly stopped panting. For a moment, it looked like he ceased to breathe at all. But then, his eyes widened and his cheeks flamed up as Burn's words echoed through his head. There was no doubt in his mind that Burn loved him, but this was the first time the redhead had actually voiced it.

"… idiot… idiot, don't say something so embarrassing!" he stammered, pushing against Burn's chest.

Burn let out a surprised laugh and placed his forehead against Gazel's. "Is that your thanks for what I've given you?" he snickered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Gazel snapped, but he lacked the energy he needed to argue any further. He exhaled a sigh and leaned back into the pillow. Sure enough, a smile made its way to his own face as he repeated Burn's words to himself once more. "… me too… I love you too," he admitted in a whisper.

Burn flashed a cheerful smile and kissed him again, on the lips this time. After Gazel had tiredly returned the kiss, he decided it was time to stop pressuring his body and carefully moved out of him. He gave his lover some extra space by flopping down at his side, finally releasing him of the burden of his weight. The boys turned to each other, exchanging a loving glance. Burn placed his hand on Gazel's cheek and Gazel rested his on top, entangling their fingers. The two of them stayed this way for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence after sharing such an intimate act. Eventually, when exhaustion got the best of them, they scooted closer, and Burn brought his face to Gazel's chest. Neither of them felt the need to cover up, since their love-making had left them warm enough. Burn wrapped one arm around Gazel's waist and Gazel played a bit with Burn's hair before they closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep together.

* * *

><p>"… azel… Gazel…!"<p>

Burn woke up to the sound of knocking mixed with a distant voice. As he opened one eye, then the other, he needed a moment before his current situation actually sank in. He was in Gazel's bed, both of them naked, neither of them covered up, and someone was calling Gazel's name from behind the bedroom door. Burn soon realized it was the voice of a boy they equally despised, and to top it all off, Gazel was having one of his clinging episodes, having slithered his arms around Burn and trapped him in his sleep. The boy hadn't woken up yet and was snoozing peacefully.

"Goddammit…!" Burn hissed to himself, not knowing how to sort his priorities. It was one thing for Gran to catch him with Gazel, but catching him _naked _with Gazel was an entirely different story. He couldn't afford to reply without giving himself away, and seeing as the one Gran addressed was in a deep slumber, he persisted to knock on the door.

As much as he enjoyed Gazel's hugs, Burn was now forced to rip out of his arms, needing a surprising amount of effort to push the other boy off. Just as he sat up to look for a hiding place, he realized the situation wouldn't be much better if Gran came in and saw Gazel in his birthday suit. Only _he_ was allowed to see Gazel like that. He turned to his boyfriend and started to shake his shoulders, hissing his name until the boy responded with a lazy groan.

Burn heard Gran's knocking speed up and his tone become more impatient, hinting that it might be mere seconds before he opened the door without permission. Seeing as he viewed himself equal to them at _least_, he seemed to consider himself worthy of interrupting their privacy whenever he felt like it. Starting to panic, Burn whispered "Cover up…!" before he jumped on the floor and occupied the nearest hiding spot: under Gazel's bed. Thank God the kid was a cleanaholic and there was no dust or other mess to make him regret his move.

Despite being half-asleep, Gazel managed to pick up on Burn's warning and widened his eyes when Gran's voice got to him as well. Instantly catching up with the situation, he reached for the blanket and pulled it up to his face, not only covering himself but also the clothes he and Burn had left on the sheets. Mere seconds later, Gran opened the door. The much-hated captain of Gaia peeked his head inside, and the moment Gazel saw his frown, he narrowed his eyes. That was the you-should-be-ashamed-for-the-reason-I'm-about-to-mention-as-I'm-much-better-than-you-frown. He longed to wipe it off his face the best way he knew how: with a good soccerball to the head.

"Breakfast is ready," Gran announced, his impatient voice not sounding much better than how his facial expression looked. "What took you so long?"

"I was asleep," Gazel snapped back. Even though that was the truth, he was aware it was a fishy truth. Everybody in the academy knew Gazel was the type to get up early, often at a specific time, and he was always present for breakfast without anyone having to drag him there. Gran clearly wasn't happy that he had been assigned that job, especially because he had to do it twice. Burn was also absent from the kitchen, though that was a less rare phenomenon. Just as Gazel was known for his punctuality, Burn was infamous for the many mornings he spent sleeping in.

Gran had yet to visit his room and was about to do so, until he lowered his head and noticed a something peculiar. It looked like a soft, tulip-shaped object sticking out from under Gazel's bed, and when he looked closely, he could swear he saw it move for a split second. A sly, all-knowing smile crossed Gran's face. It suddenly got to him why the strict Gazel hadn't even gotten out of bed yet, and he figured paying a visit to Burn was no longer necessary.

Promptly looking a lot happier, he raised his head and eyed Gazel once more. "Excuse me for waking you, then. We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Once Gran had shut the door and his footsteps ebbed away, Gazel let out a sigh in relief. He lowered the blanket and took a look through his room. He knew Burn was hiding somewhere, but he had been too busy waking up to follow where he'd moved to. "Burn…?"

Burn realized the coast was clear when he heard Gazel say his name and came out from under the bed. He got up on his feet and dusted himself off despite the lack of dust, not liking the cold feeling of the hard floor against his skin. "Stupid bastard…" he muttered, glaring at the door.

Gazel glanced at him and instantly averted his gaze to the wall. A small blush appeared on his cheeks at the sight of a naked Burn, and it was only now that he remembered what they'd been doing last night. No wonder he had slept in, it was due to pure exhaustion…

"We should probably get dressed," he suggested as he shifted on the bed, but he froze a moment later. A certain type of pain was pestering his rear and caused him to grit his teeth. "Ow…"

Burn looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"My butt hurts," Gazel answered, and he blushed more when he and Burn realized at the same time why it hurt in the first place.

His cheeks heating up as well, Burn was unsure how to respond. He felt guilty for being the cause of Gazel's pain, but at the same time, the sight of a pouting Gazel complaining about his butt hurting was pretty damn cute.

"I'm sorry," he said, even though his smile could make one doubt how much he meant it. He went to sit next to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "I can carry you if you want."

Gazel shot him a glare. "It doesn't hurt _that_ much," he retorted, even though he seemed reluctant to prove his point, staying put on the bed.

Burn simply grinned at him. The offer was, in the first place, a joke, but if Gazel insisted, he would live up to it. He would carry him, help him ease the pain, do anything to make him feel content. Burn hoped that was exactly what he had done last night: make Gazel content, satisfied, want no one but him to give him such pleasure.

"… Gazel…" he started in a low tone. He glanced at his lap as he continued: "Last… last night, did you-? I mean, I hope you don't regret-"

"I don't regret anything," Gazel interrupted him. When Burn regained eye contact, he saw he was now smiling as well. "… Burn… it was great. Really. I'm glad we did it."

Burn felt his heart pick up the pace at the sound of those words. Gazel said it was great… That meant he had done it right. That meant he had enjoyed it just as much as he did. Not only had they enjoyed it, they were both more than happy with the borders they had crossed last night. Awkwardness and uneasiness aside, they had taken the final step and surrendered to one another, entrusted the other with themselves. It had, if anything, been an amazing experience that they certainly wouldn't mind repeating in the near future.

"… me too, Gazel. I am too," Burn whispered, and he took Gazel's chin between his fingers to bring his face closer. Deciding they could afford a few more minutes together before really pissing the others off, the boys met in a loving kiss and shut their eyes. In just a little while, they would have to convert back to their hate-filled selves and pretend to loathe each other. The task of doing so when they just wanted to be themselves in front of one another was hard enough, but it seemed even more difficult now that they had confirmed their mutual love last night. That's why they made the best of the moment they had, enjoying the passionate kiss they shared. As they wrapped each other in a tight embrace, Burn and Gazel thanked the other in thought, and had already started to look forward to tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that's it! You can probably tell I switch the Aliea bedrooms doors from a coded system to a normal door for my personal convenience. XD I'm guessing some of you might frown upon the fact that I never mentioned the condom issue. Well, here's the thing: pregnancy is out of the question in this case, and STD stands for _sexually transmitted_ disease. You can't get one without having sex, and these two are both virgins, so I think the risk of getting STD'd is very, very low. I know you can't _only_ get STDs through sex but this is just a fic, I was too lazy to make it that serious. **

**I also want to emphasize I depicted Gran as some sort of jerk not because I think he is one, but because that's the way Burn and Gazel see him, and the story is told through them. The reason he realized what's going on between these two so fast is because I imagine he's one of the few that would sense the chemistry between them before they actually get together. But yeah, regardless of how Burn and Gazel see him, I love Gran, I always have. XD I've written stories about him and I'm not the type to write hateful fics about characters I don't like.**

**With that, I hope you enjoyed this story, minna-san! Until next time! -glomp-**


End file.
